An Heir to the Hawk and Flame
by Lexus Manna
Summary: Riza was raped..nothing resulted. She marries Mustang, and something wonderful happens.
1. Chapter 1

Riza Hawkeye awoke. It was warm, and she did not open her eyes. A soft moan filled the silence as warm arms surrounded her, pulling her closer. She opened her eyes. _There goes the table, and dresser. _She thought as she looked at the charred blackened remains of the furniture. She turned around and burrowed into his chest. He was still sleeping, and she could not. She still felt that man- some drunk in an ally holding her down...ripping of her clothes...how she could not fight him off because she had forgotten her weapon, something she never did. She began to cry softly, and he awoke immediately understanding .

**Give me five reviews and I will post the next chapter!**


	2. Flashback

_It was warm, very. He was in the garden, Riza watched him from afar. "If only..." She thought. She loved him, and It hurt that she was to weak to tell him so. They were no longer children, she was 18 and he was 19. Soon they would leave for the military academy. She was younger than most. Her father would'nt approve, but since when did he care for her?_ _Never_ _if he did would he have tatooed his own daughter's back? Roy walked away from the girls he turned to her, looking deep into her eyes. She blushed and turned  
_

_Roy walked closer to her, she looked sad. Roy gently grabbed her hand and led her down a garden path. She went without hesitation. Though she did not know why he was leading her here. Roy stopped and sat down on a small garden bench. She did to. "What is is Roy?" she said "I wanted to be alone." he said_

_"Why?"_

_"So I could talk to you"_

_"I know I am repeating myself, but, again, why?"_

_"I want to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I-I Love you."_

_"Y-You do?"_

_"Yeah." and with that he had kissed her. He pulled her close to him. She did not resist, she kissed him back._

_He picked her up and carried her to the servants quarters, since there were none they did not have to worry about being disturbed. He pulled her close, laid her down on the bed._

_ Her desire was as strong as his. He opened her blouse, and unhooked her bra. She took of his shirt and pants. He felt the excitement building up inside him. She pulled off his boxers and he pulled of her underwear.  
_

_Her back arched in sheer pleasure and joy, as he came inside her. With ever thrust he came in deeper. With every thrust she moaned, in sheer bliss.  
_

_The way she cried out as she fit that high point, made Roy drive into her harder, and harder. He hit that point himself, softly crying out. He pulled the dusty sheet over them both as he lay down beside her.  
_

_"I do love you Riza Hawkeye."_

_"I know Roy Mustang, I do to"_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_And with that she pulled herself on top of him, and the began again._

* * *

**Post three more reviews and I will continue the story...sorry for taking so long to update.**_  
_


	3. Shocker

******This chapter is very short so please, don't kill me  
**

* * *

"It's okay Riza." Roy said as he stroked her hair.

"I still see him." she said

"That's normal."

"Is it? Or are you saying that to make me feel better?"

"Maybe"

"Oh, really?" she said smirking

She moved on top of him.

"I'm ready." she said

"Are you sure, it's only been a year since..."

She dipped down and kissed him.

She was sure; he could tell that much

It only hurt a little, because he was older now, and bigger than that rapist.

((((Time Skip: ONE MONTH))))

Riza's P.O.V

I was pregnant, no doubt about it. I stared at all six tests, you should have seen me drinking my weight in Sunny D. Roy would have laughed. It' was defiantly his...

"ROY!" I yelled

"What?" he said

"You are going to want to see this."

* * *

**Again, SO SO sorry it is so short****! Please Reveiw ONLY _constructive crititisum...okay?_  
**


	4. Names

******Disclamer: This is a Royai FanFic**

******Roy Mustang: Which Stands for Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye pairing**

******Riza Hawkeye: She does not own us**

******Alex Louise Armstrong: I'm not even in this story! *sparkle* *sparkle* *sparkle* But she only wishes she owned us!**

******Akira Minato: You are _so _over compensating.**

* * *

******Riza's P.O.V.**

I stared at myself in the mirror. My "baby bump" was getting bigger every day

And the way this one was kicking around inside of me I have a feeling she was going to be a solider as well.

Roy was giddy sometimes, and scared to death at others.

I was some what neutral.

"OW!" said Roy as the allen wrench broke and stabbed him in the hand. "You okay?" I asked

"Yeah."

He drew a transmutation circle and quickly finished assembling the crib. "Done." He said standing up. I smiled at him and turned away from the mirror

"What color do you like best?" I asked pointing to three different colors on the wall. A Creamy Custard Yellow, A Sky Blue, and A Hot Candy Pink.

"...I-I don't know"

"Okay."

"You pick, oh by the way..."

He handed me a list of names I had handed to him earlier, one was circled.

"That one? Huh?" I said

"I think it's perfect." he said

"Me too."

* * *

I'm not telling the name till later.

Review!


	5. The End

Riza opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her baby was crying. Roy had left for work.

Her joints still ached form the birth but her child was healthy at least.

She rolled out of bed and went down the hall to the nursery.

She lifted her baby out of its crib in the sky blue nursery.

She had baby girl.

Her first child. _Their_ first child.

She feed her baby girl and placed her back in her crib.

Paige Alakene Hawkeye was a week old.

**The End**

* * *

**It's done, Over!**

**YAY!**

**Review!**


End file.
